poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Proud Family Movie/Transcript
This is a transcript for Tino's Adventures of The Proud Family Movie. Opening Penny tries to pass her driving test Penny sneaks out and gets busted * Oscar Proud: PENNY!!! Oscar Grounds Penny (Else where) * Siege: We're in range of Earth, Lord Dragaunus. * Lord Dragaunus: Prepare to decloak. NOW!! (Then the ships head toward Canterlot) * Lord Dragaunus: After untold months, I, Dragaunus, the last of the Saurian overlords, has escaped the dimensional limbo, from which the Masters of Evil were imprisoned. And now, the friends of Winnie the Pooh shall pay for what he did to the Masters of Evil! * Siege: (laughs) Ever had humans before, Chameleon? * Chameleon: (shape-shifts) Eh, Siege? You asked rather I have part-taken a human flesh. (shape-shifts again) Well, now that you mentioned it, no. * Siege: I hear they taste like chicken. (Then, smoke comes out of nowhere) * Chameleon: Ah! Don't do that. (And out of the smoke, Wraith appears) * Wraith: This is a mistake, Lord Dragaunus. IF we do not use the dark powers that Bowser has given us. I predict a dismal outcome. * Lord Dragaunus: This conversation is closed, Wraith!! Technology freed us from that dimensional limbo, with my new gateway generator. And technology will crush Tino and his friends... FLAT!!! (At the Proud house) * Oscar Proud: '''This time you gone too far, Penny Proud! Not only are your forbidden from dancing at the halftime show, you're grounded! Indefinetly! * '''Tino Tonitini: What? * Carver Descartes: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what? * Ash Ketchum: '''What?! * '''Lincoln: '''What?! * '''Loud Sisters: '''What?! * '''Rita Loud: '''What? * '''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: '''What?! * '''Powerpuff Girls: What?! * - * Penny Proud: '''Indefinetly?! What about my birthday party? * '''Oscar Proud: Cancelled!In fact, your whole birthday is cancelled! And until you learn to show some respect, you not even allowed to turn 16! * Trudy Proud: Oscar, isn't that a little unreasonable? (Then, Penny, in anger, walks to the stairs) * Penny Proud: 'I wish you weren't my daddy. * '''Oscar Proud: '''What did you say?! * '''Penny Proud: '''I said I wish you weren't my daddy! (Penny runs off to her room) *'Carver Descartes: Penny wait! *'Oscar Proud:' Well right now, I wish you weren't my daughter! (Penny shouts in anger) *'Oscar Proud: '''Trudy, when did this girl learn how to sass me like that? *'Sugar Mama: Boy, would you shut up?! *'''Oscar Proud: I can't believe that girl! It's like I don't even know her anymore! *'Trudy Proud:' (Later in Penny's room Penny is watching t.v sulking) * Penny Proud: '''Go away! * '''Carver Descartes: It's okay, Penny. It's just us. Won a Vacation Legume Island/The Hula dance * - * - * - * Serena: It's hula time!! * Noby, Sue, Big G, and Sneech: Yeah!! * - * - * - * - * Penny Proud: '''I wish I can dance in the halftime show! Please daddy. * '''Oscar Proud: '''Forget it. Wish again. Penny and the Heroes befriends Cashhew The real Dr. Carver/His story of his clone The Peanut clones steal Penny's necklace * '''Bebe Proud (clone): Get her. * Tino Tonitini: '''Run for your Lives! * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry. * '''Pikachu: '''Pika. (They run from the clones but, the Bebe clone caught Penny and steals the necklace) * "If I Rule the World" * '''Dr. Carver (clone): We shall rule the world! Uh..? After I sing my song. * Misty: Song? What "song?" (Then, the song begins) :Chorus: ::If I ruled the world *'Trudy Proud:' I know this fool ain't about to sing. :Dr. Carver (clone): ::I would make sure my clones don't give any slack. :Chorus: ::If I ruled the world :Dr. Carver (clone): ::(hahahaha) ::I would treat people bad, ::That's a well know fact. ::Imagine that! ::Now let me tell ya song about me... :Peanut genomes: ::Go 'head :Dr. Carver (clone): ::My name is Carver, y'all ::Just call me Dr. C ::And when my plan is in effect ::I'm gon' be boss of mean. ::I got the secret genes :Peanut Genomes: ::Yes, sir! :Dr. Carver's (clone): ::I got some G-gnomes too ::We're going over seas, ::We're gonna get rid of you. ::Peanut for president ::That makes us VIP's ::Broadcast our nightly news, ::You're cryin' on you knees. ::My time the world to change, ::My time for fortune and fame, ::You got yourself to blame, ::You all will scream my name! :Chorus: ::Hail to the peanut king ::Hail to the peanut king ::Hail to the peanut king ::Bmm bmm bmm king Peanut People: ::He's bad, ::He's mean, ::He's cool, ::He stinks! :Dr. Carver (clone): ::Who said that? :Peanut Person: ::Sorry, dog... :Dr. Carver (clone): ::That's ok; ::Take him away, take him away! :Chorus: ::If I ruled the world :Dr. Carver (clone): ::I'll make ya evil just like me; ::It's been this way through history. ::Paybacks a muggy way to see. :Chorus: ::If I ruled the world :Dr. Carver (clone): ::I'd feed you all to my sea beast ::And watch him while he has a feast, ::It's peanut time to say the least. ::World... :Big Peanut Men: ::Domination! :Megan: ::Warriors... :Big Peanut Men: ::That's us! :Dr. Carver (clone): ::Clone... :Big Peanut Men: ::Everyone! :Meowth: ::Mankind... :Big Peanut Men: ::You're gonna be annihilated! :Adagio Dazzle: ::Take over... :Big Peanut Men: ::Obvious! :Dr. Carver (clone): ::G-Gnomes... :Big Peanut Men: ::March, march! :Kurumi Tokisaki: ::Peanuts... :Big Peanut Men: ::Superior! :Dr. Carver (clone): ::And Carver's... :Big Peanut Men: ::Nuts! * Dr. Carver: He sure is. At the Stadium * Dr. Carver (clone): That's right. And if those of you who think peanuts are played out, done, pass-A'd. I got news for you. (takes off his mask revealing a hideous face) We're to say! (laughs, evily) The take-ver begins in T - 5 minutes. Have a pleseant evening. * Man: He's a peanut. Battle Scene * Dr. Carver (clone): What? What is that?! The peanut liquification gas?! * - * - * Now you'll spend the rest of your life being a prisoner!! * Sunset Shimmer: I got news for you Shadow Man! If you hurt my boyfriend, you’re messing with me!! * Facilier: gasps * Sunset Shimmer: the charm * Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! gasps Friends! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! * Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! * Facilier: This is just a…mindless setback and a major operation…'AAA!!!'… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared * Sunset Shimmer: Tino!! Are…are you okay? * Tino: Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you Sunset Shimmer. * - * - * Joker: Oopsy. Time to run. But there's still piece of little business. * Loud Sisters: WHERE DO YOU THINK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! * Joker: Siege. * Siege: Say good night, girlies. (He knocks the girls) * - * - * Oscar Proud: Stand back, you burnt peanut! I'm here to save my daughter! (He kicks Carver's clone, and the peanut liquification gas falls from his hands and Penny catches it, and the people cheer of her sucess. Then, Penny is about the push the peanut liquification gas into the floor until...) * Dr. Carver (clone): Don't do it, Penny. Join me. Think about a life you can have. A life of total freedom. * - * Penny Proud: So take this! * - * Dr. Carver (clone): I'm destabilizing! NOOOOOOOOOOO! (As he falls, he got changed back into a peanut) * Peanut: I'm a little peanut. (It sinks to the water) Ending Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts